Caught!
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Nick gets caught having sex with Sarah by Clementine and Carlos. They really should have been more careful!
1. Nick and Sarah

Like I promised, here's the Nick x Sarah fanfic I said I would write. As for my other stories, they're being edited (still) and will come out soon. I PROMISE! My scumbag TWD: Lee version will be out soon too. It's a prequel to my Clementine scumbag story, but you can read one without the other. Anyway, _this_ is a **_mini story_** to the scumbag Clementine story, but is not canon to it in any way (okay except a little bit of canon is mentioned from the main storyline). If people like this I will continue. You can read this without reading the other part, okay?

**_Dear troll:Stop wasting your time. =P_**

**_Clementine is still 11, Nick and Luke are 24, and Sarah is 17 going on 18._**

* * *

Sarah was in her room reading a book when Nick came inside. The two were about to share a kiss when Nick held up a finger and went over to the door and locked it. The raven raised a brow, wondering what her boyfriend had in mind. Usually a locked door meant Sarah was going to get felt up, Nick was going to give her anal or oral (he was always the one receiving than giving), or the two would make out until supper or until they felt like Nick had to leave. Carlos would kill Nick if he found out he was dating Sarah. Nick was way older than her and even if he wasn't, Carlos wouldn't let some boy date Sarah, especially not someone like Nick, who had a temper.

He gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek and pulled out a small packet of condoms. Sarah had only seen them in Health class books, but not in real life before. Why did he have condoms and where did he get them from? "Nick, what are those for? We've had sex plenty of times and we both know we don't have anything."

"I know, but what we were doing wasn't sex." explained Nick. "We're doing something a little different."

"Oh!" she blushed realizing what he was saying. "You mean…down there, right?"

He nodded. "And these babies'll make sure that you don't get pregnant."

"Okay." Sarah blushed. It sounded like a good plan. With Rebecca's baby on the way, there was no room for another.

"Are you ready though? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I-I want to!" she blushed.

"Then what are we waiting for then, Saree?" Nick said climbing on top of her as she laid down on the bed. "Let's get to work then."

Clementine had shut her book that she had borrowed from Sarah and was about to return it. She had finally finished the thing and decided to give it back and maybe borrow another one. She had planned on leaving the people who had locked her up in a shed, but decided on waiting until her arm had healed before she went onward on her own. It had been two days since she first met them and luckily she hadn't grown attached to anyone besides Pete and Alvin. Just as she walking upstairs, she had met up with Luke and Carlos who were chatting at the bottom. She ignored them and kept on going.

Once Clementine had gotten to Sarah's room, she tried turning the knob and found it locked, but the door could be pushed open. Sarah must have forgotten to close the door all the way. She poked her head in and saw a site for no child's eyes. Nick was nailing Sarah from behind and moaning her name while Sarah whimpered and gasped Nick's name. Clementine wasn't sure what to think. Over the past two days, she wouldn't have guessed that Sarah and Nick were dating, let alone doing what they were doing. Did Carlos even know? No, he couldn't have! He was way too over protective of Sarah to allow such things to be going on under this roof. Before she could shut the door and keep their little secret (to blackmail them with later of course), Carlos came up behind Clementine scaring a loud fart out of her butt.

"What did you eat?" Carlos fanned the air.

"Carlos! Y-you scared the toot outta me!"

"What are you doing here anyway? It's time for dinner."

"I was just about to tell Sarah that now!" she said quickly.

"I'll do it. I need to talk to her anyway."

"NO! Y-you don't wanna go in there! She's…"

Carlos ignored her and went inside. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped just as Nick cried out in ecstasy from his ejaculation. Clementine stared, shaking her head and then looked from the back of Nick to Carlos and back to Nick.

"Damn, you're a good fuck, Saree." Nick smirked rubbing his girlfriend's sides. "It's too bad I've gotta wear a condom. I would have loved to see the cum sliding out of that nice little pussy of your's.

**"You…you...NICK WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?"** Carlos yelled making Clementine jump about 3 feet in the air and Nick almost break his neck turning around so fast. All of the color seemed to drain out of Nick and Clementine's face, although Clem wasn't the one in trouble and she was scared anyway. As bad as she wanted to go run and hide, she didn't wanna miss a single movement of Nick getting his butt kicked.

"I-I-I…uh…"

**"TAKE YOUR…YOURSELF OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW!"**

"Y-yeah…" Nick was shaking like a leaf. Sarah quickly pulled the covers over herself, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Her dad had caught them having sex! Carlos would be taking it easily on her compared to what she would probably be doing to Nick. Carlos left the room, stumping as he went downstairs. Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his face. "Oh god…oh god…oh god! He's gonna kill me! Him and Uncle Pete!"

"Then what are you sitting here for, dummy!?" said Clementine making a good point. "Run! Run before he comes back!"

"Good idea!" Nick tried putting on his clothes, but Clementine stopped him.

"No time! GO!" she hissed. Nick nodded and ran downstairs naked. He couldn't go hide anywhere in the house, he decided as he took what little he could in a few seconds (aka a watch and the condoms he already had on him). It was far too obvious. He had to leave and sit it out until Carlos calmed down. He couldn't take Sarah otherwise he'd never forgive him, especially if something happened to him. Plus he wouldn't be able to get to her without a ladder or getting caught by Carlos or anyone else. Before he even got halfway out of the room, he heard Clementine talking with Luke.

"Clementine, what's going on?" asked Luke. "I heard someone going down the stairs pretty loudly and shouting."

"Don't get involved." he heard Clementine say. "Carlos might kill you too."

"What's wrong with…"

**"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!" **Carlos yelled and he heard a gun click and knew it was all over for him.

"Carlos, what's…"

"Carlos, calm down…" Pete could be heard saying.

**"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"** Carlos could be heard looking in a room not too far off. **"WHERE IS HE?!"**

"Where is who?" asked Luke.

Nick ran past his friends butt naked, barely a blur. Luke looked sick, Pete was confused, and Clementine was trying hard not to laugh while Carlos took off after him. **"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"**

Shots were fired as Nick ran and only one got him in the left butt cheek. He got a pretty good couple of feet away while Carlos yelled in the background and Nick knew he was coming after him for revenge. He found a shed hidden in the woods and went inside. After a few hours, the mad doctor still had not shown up and Nick knew he was safe…for now.

* * *

**That's all for now. If you guys want more, just tell me in a review and/or just favorite and/or follow the story. I know nobody (well maybe a few people do, I don't know) ships them, but I do and I would love to know what you guys thought of it. I'd hate to waste my time putting up this story's chapters if no one is reading it.**


	2. Gone

I'm glad you guys like my story. There was one troll that had some stupid things to say, but I suspect they'll be back. Here's more!

* * *

The next morning, Carl had finally come back, but only for a quick nap, some rations, and more bullets. He had not talked to Sarah about last night, but the poor girl suspected he would once Nick was either dead or never found. She felt awful. Poor Nick. She should have never gotten involved with him! She felt like crying. What if Nick died?! She couldn't bear the thought. Suddenly someone poked their head in.

"Sarah, time for breakfast." said Rebecca.

"Coming!" Sarah got out of bed and put on her regular clothes. Just as she slipped on her socks and looked up, there was Clementine. "Oh hey Clementine. Do you want something?"

"You know what I want, _Saree_." said the younger girl.

"Look, Clementine..."

"No, you look! I wanna know some things and you're the only one who can answer my questions. Now how long have you been with Nick?"

"Since we left Carver's place...although there was a bit of flirting before we left."

"When did you guys start bumping and grinding?"

"What?"

"You know...having sex!"

"Oh! Well...um...he didn't really call it sex...he was putting his penis inside if my anus. When she didn't understand, she said, " He put his weenie in my butt."

"Did it hurt?"

"At first it did, but then not so much afterwards. Last night was the first we ever did it in the other place." Sarah blushed. She suddenly started crying and buried her face into her hands.

"What?"

"He's going to kill him!" She sobbed.

"No he's not."

"You saw him! He is!"

"No he's not! He's gonna give him to the walkers, but not before cutting off his dick, giving him the severed dick, and forcing him to eat it while the walkers decend on the fool. I suspect they'll go after his neck and rip out his..."

"No stop! I've heard enough!" The older girl said crying even more. "Just leave!"

"But!"

"LEAVE! PLEASE!"

"BUT...!"

"Clem!" It was Luke peeking in. Clementine looked at the brunette for a minute, sighed, and left the room, but not before saying, "I'll bring you some food later, okay?"

Sarah didn't answer and kept crying. Clem sighed and went downstairs with Luke. Once in the dinning room, Pete handed Clementine some oatmeal. "How is she?"

"She's scared for him." said Luke.

"Scared!? That's not even the word! She's scared Nick's gonna have to eat his own dick and get devored by walkers!"

"YOU put the idea in her head!" snapped Luke rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but she's still scared for him."

"Do you think Carlos is actually going to kill him?" Rebecca asked Pete. "He did sound pretty ticked off last night."

"God, I hope not." said Pete. "He hasn't been back for a while. We'd better go look for him."

"Who? Nick or Carlos?" said Alvin.

"I'd rather go after Nick...the damn fool!"

"When do you wanna go? Now or later?" said Luke.

"I reckon now. Hopefully we won't see Carlos."

"Remember to bring some tweezers or something." said Clementine.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Nick got shot in the ass!" She giggled.

"You know you were there last night. Why was Carlos so upset about Nick?"

Clementine then told them the whole story. When she ended it, Pete rubbed his forehead. "No wonder he's do mad."

"Are you making this up, Clementine?"

"No! Go ask her yourself! She was all like, 'Nick! Oh yes! Yes!' and Nick was all like 'Yes! Yes! Take all of my di..."

"Okay that's enough!" said Luke.

"Let me come too!" said the young girl.

"I don't know. You can be a bit..."

"Let me come or...or else I'll squeal like a pig to Carlos!"

"Fine, but don't tease him."

MEANWHILE

Nick was in some sort of shed drinking his sorrows away. Unless Carlos died, he would never see Sarah's smile ever again. He missed her and wished he had kept his distance from her then they wouldn't be in this situation. 'Damn Carlos for having such a fine ass daughter!'

"Niiiiiiiick! Niiiick!" He heard someone calling his name.

"Oh shit!" He pushed some crates in front of the door and hid in a cabinet. This was the end. At least his body would be clothed. The only downside in hiding was his left butt cheek was still in pain. He had to dig the bullet (which wasn't too far in) out by himself and he had nothing to help the pain.

Suddenly he heard a female voice. "There's a little shed thingy over here!"

'Clementine?'

"The door feels like something is behind it. Help me, Luke and Pete!"

"Oh shit!" Nick wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared. Pete wouldn't kill him, but he'd sure as hell give him a long winded lecture about Sarah. Could he protect him from Carlos? He feared not.

Once they got inside, he saw from the crack Pete and the others looking around. "I don't see him."

"Look at all these crates and jars." said Luke. "Maybe we could have a quick look for some supplies."

"Alright, but we've got to hurry. No telling what kind of danger that boy has gotten into."

"Ew!" Clementine said coughing. "I'm so sick of that smell!"

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"Rotting food. I think its oranges." Clementine closed the crate. "Maybe something's in the cabinets."

She came over to the cabinets and began looking around. His heart sped up as the little girl began looking around. Soon she came to his and gasped. "Nick, you sneaky pervert!"

"Nick?!" said Luke coming over along with Pete. Shit.

"We gonna turn him in now?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what the fuck was the purpose of finding this fucker!?"

"To talk to him." said Pete. "Luke."

"Come on, Clementine." said Luke gently grabbing the girl's arm.

"But...okay fine." Once outside, Clem ran to the side of the shed and listened in through a crack in the wall.

"Let's have little talk." Pete said as Nick climbed out of the cabinet.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to have sex with Sarah? You know how Carlos is about her! Sometimes I can't help but to wonder what's going on in that head of you're!"

"Look, I love her, alright? I can't help it!" He confessed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand how I feel. Carlos needs to understand that we're together and he can just fuck off if he doesn't like it!"

"You tell 'em, Nick! Give 'em hell!" shouted Clementine.

" Listen, Nick..."

"No, you listen, old man! I'm not a baby and you're not my dad! You can't me what to do! I'll do what I want even if you disagree with what I do! Just get off my back!"

"Sack for life, fool!"

"We don't need your input, Clementine." said Pete.

"Yes you do!" Clementine had come in. "Listen I may not know what love is, but I do know the power of the bone. If Nick wants to bone Sarah, then let them bone till the end of their lives. Who are you and Carlos to deny young sex? Just because you and Carlos are too old to fuck, doesn't mean you can cock block them."

"I am not trying to..."

"Let me finish! Sarah is old enough to fuck around with whoever she pleases! Carlos can go fuck himself! Right Nick?"

"Right!"

"Now hold on...!"

"No! I'm going back to Sarah! Fuck you and Carlos!" Nick had started walking out of the shed and was about to leave the area when he heard a voice that made his blood turn cold.

"Luke, what are you doing out here?" Carlos could be heard saying not too far off.

"Oh just um...looking for supplies with Clementine and Pete! No luck with finding Nick?"

"Oh shit!" Nick shook like a leaf.

"Sneak away and go back to Sarah!" Clementine adviced. "Go out the back door!"

He nodded and went off to go see Sarah, praying that Clementine and the others would keep Carlos occupied long enough for him to see his girlfriend and hold her one last time.

Back at the cabinet, Sarah was pretending to sleep to avoid being spoken to. She missed her boyfriend. She missed his touch, the way he'd kiss her, the seductive sound of his voice... suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Before she could asked to be left alone, Nick popped his head in.

"NI..."

"SHHH!" He covered up her mouth. "No one knows I'm here. I need you to promise me something."

"Of course! What?"

"Promise me...promise me you'll find another man if we never meet again..."

"What? You're not... Nick don't go! I can take care of you if you hide underneath my bed or in the closet. There's an underground sort of basement below the house. You can live there! Just don't leave me!"

"Saree...I...I can't stay for long..."

"Take me with you!"

"I can't...what if something happens? You need to stay in a group. Your dad needs you."

"Nick..."

"Don't try and change my mind. Stay with Clementine, Luke, Pete, and all the others, okay?"

"I-I will...I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Saree."

They shared one last kiss before Nick packed some food and left.

5 DAYS LATER

Nick had stumbled upon a man trying to fish a can out of the water under the bridge. He had tried edging back into the woods when a twig snapped. The hooded guy turned and pointed the gun at him. Nick raised his arms in surrender. "Hold on man! Don't shoot! I'm just looking for some fish! I swear!"

"Not sure if I believe you...where's your group?"

"I'm alone. Its a long story."

"I've got some time." Nick sighed and poured into his story. The man sat and listened, every now and then nodding or saying oh. Once he was done, the guy seemed to believe him. "Damn, dude. Sounds like you can't ever go back then."

"Yeah."

"How'd it feel? You know, getting shot in the ass."

"Like I can never sit down again. I had to dig it out you know."

"Damn...well you're welcome to stay with my group if you like. There's plenty of room in the lodge."

"You sure your group won't mind?"

"I'm sure. I'll introduce you."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that. I'm Nick by the way."

"I'm Matthew."


	3. Don't Tell a Grieving Woman Lies

Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl- I stopped updating it in that point in time because I had to rewatch a walkthrough of it and never went back to updating it for some reason. I ended up rereading it a bit after and decided to rewrite everything. I got up to chapter 2 or 3 before I got bored and moved onto other fanfics. To be honest, I miss it. I only had a few more chapters to go (I think around 1 or 2) and I plan on releasing everything, but one hour/day at a time mind you.

countrygirl127- Carlos is overprotective as heck of Sarah, so Nick got lucky that he only got shot in the ass cheek. REALLY lucky.

DarknessSparkles- Thanks!

Guest- Here you go!

In other news, I'm starting up a TWD: Video Game Q&amp;A. Summit your questions now either in a PM or Review.

* * *

Clementine pouted as she was alone in the house with nothing to do. Everybody had gone fishing while Carlos and Alvin were looking for Nick the Penetrator. The others tried to convince him to let it go because he was going to do something he was going to regret or that he could just talk with Nick. Clementine, loving trouble, stood on Carlos's side and told him to do what he liked as long as he told her all about it and gave Nick a good ass whooping. Luke then covered her mouth up quickly to keep her from giving the man more ideas.

Clementine pushed around a small toy car that she found underneath one of the couches. She sighed. She wished she had one of her dolls from home to play with. She went through everyone's rooms looking for things to play with or mess with. She jumped in Luke's bed for a while, blew on some dust bunnies, jumped on the couch, and did a couple of cart wheels.

"Man there isn't anything left to do! I'm bored! I wish Nick was here so I can make fun of him for being a bastard child and a daughter fucking…hey! Sarah!" She jumped up and ran off to Sarah's room and instantly regretted it. "Sarah, please close your legs. I'm a child."

"C-clementine!" Sarah instantly got into appropriate position and covered herself. "Y-you should really learn how to knock!"

"And you should learn how to lock doors!" Clementine pointed out. "What if I had been your dad?"

"Good points." she admitted. "What did you want?"

"I came to pester…I mean hang out with you!"

"Oh. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's play some board games. I can't play them by myself."

"Okay. That seems harmless. What do you wanna play first?"

"BATTLESHIP!" She held up the board game. The two of them began playing their game and within seconds Clementine was angrily yelling at the raven haired girl. "YOU FOOL! YOU SUCK MY BATTLESHIP! AGAIN!"

"Heh. Maybe you shouldn't have them all in the same place my friend."

"I was thinking you weren't going to notice."

"After about 7 turns, let's just say I caught on quickly." said Sarah proudly. "It's not a hard tactic to place your ships elsewhere."

"Hmph! I wanna play something else!" Clementine crossed her arms. "Let's play checkers! I'm good at that!"

"If you want…"

10 minutes later

"I officially hate you." Clementine growled as she looked down at her last checker piece.

"Wanna play something else then?"

"No. You'll just win again." The younger girl pouted. "Do you think we could go outside?"

"I don't think so. Everybody's gone fishing." Sarah tapped her chin. "We could play hid and seek."

"I guess. There's nothing else to do. I'll count and you go hide."

"Okay, but no cheating!" Sarah took off. The two played hide and seek for 20 minutes until they heard someone downstairs just as Sarah found Clementine. "Sounds like somebody's back."

"It hope it's them back with food!" Clementine said excitedly. She took off downstairs and was discouraged to find Carlos and Alvin. "Oh it's you two…no offense. Did you at least bring back food?"

"Nope." Alvin said talking off his jacket. "Couldn't find Nick either."

"I can see that." When Carlos left the room, she pulled on his shirt. "Hey, what do you think he'll do once he catches him?"

"I don't know, but I ain't gonna be around when he find him that's for sure." admitted Alvin. "Nick made one stupid choice. What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't, but his dick sure was."

"True."

"Do you think he's alive?" Clementine was eager to know if people thought Nick had a chance out there by himself or not. She didn't.

"To be honest, no." admitted Alvin.

"Me either. Personally I think he'd be better off dead or a walker."

"True. I can only imagine what Carlos'll do to that idiot once he gets his hands on that boy." He shook his head. "He'd be better off being a walker with what Carlos probably has planned for him for sure."

The young girl nodded and headed off upstairs. Sarah was in the room and her knees against her chest. She looked up when Clementine had come in and got up. "What happened? Did they find Nick?"

"No. Did you see his head on a silver platter garnished with parsley on the side?" Well that was the right thing to say in Clementine's case. However she said the opposite thing instead. "Yeah, they just brought his head in. Carlos says he's going to mount him on the wall in his room and he left the rest of his body outside for the walkers to eat.

Sarah's eye began watering and pretty soon she burst out crying Clementine instantly regretted saying this. She quickly tried taking it back, but Sarah wasn't having it. She told Clementine to leave her alone to grieve for her fallen boyfriend before Clementine could say that she was just kidding. The young girl sighed and left Sarah be for the moment. Clementine stayed downstairs flipping through books until the others came back.

Clementine was hoping that nobody was going to question her about Sarah, but then Luke just had to ask about how Sarah was doing. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her."

"I don't believe you. Why won't you look at me?" Luke was suspicious.

"I dunno." Clementine said sounding like her younger self.

"Don't believe you. What did say to her?"

"I…uh…I may have told her…uh…thatNickgothisheadcutoffandCarlosismountinghisheadonthewallandlettinghisbodybeingfedonbywalkers!" Clementine said the last part quickly.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I tried to apologize!" She admitted. "She kicked me out before I could say I was kidding!"

"You shouldn't have told her that in the first place!" Luke lectured.

"I know, dumbass." Clementine huffed. "I'll go apologize…later when she calms down."

"No, you're doing this right now."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO…Wait, what are you doing?!" Clementine was picked up. "Put me down, asshole!"

"No, you're doing this right now."

When Luke dumped Clementine into Sarah's room and slammed the door closed so she wouldn't escape. The next thing Luke heard was shouting. "YOU WHAT?!"

"It was just a joke. I…" There was a loud crash and Sarah was yelling at Clementine. There were the sounds of heavy noises and there was beating on the door. "LUUUUUUUUUKE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! HURRY! SHE'S GOT A GUN!"

"GET OUT!"

Clementine burst out the door and hit her head on the bathroom door. Sarah slammed the door behind the young girl. Clementine glared at the man in fury. "I hope you got a kick out of me almost getting killed!"

"She had a gun for real?"

"It wasn't loaded, but it made a hole in the wall when she threw it the first time." Clementine said standing up.

"Well that's what you get for being an asshole." Clementine stared at Luke for a few seconds before pepper spraying Luke.


	4. Meeting Up Again

Over the next few days, Sarah refused to speak to Clementine despite her trying repeatedly to talk to her. Luke wasn't having much luck either. Every time Luke tried talking to her, Sarah would just tear up and kick him out too. Carlos had still not given up in his search for Nick despite the efforts of everybody else chipping in, with the exception of Clementine giving in her two cents to back Carlos up.

One day while Clementine was setting up dominoes with Luke, Sarah had come downstairs. It was a surprise since after Nick left, Sarah didn't come downstairs afterwards. Seeing her down here was a rare event and Clementine was going to make the most of it.

"Hey, Sarah." Clementine said cheerfully. Sarah gave her a neutral look. It was hard to read her face. Was she mad? Was she going to say something? She wasn't ignoring her like she usually was. "Luke and I are playing with dominoes. You wanna play with us?"

"Okay." Sarah sat down on the floor with them. Clementine fell over so hard in surprise she kicked up the table and the dominoes fell onto the floor.

"Damn, Clementine! Are you okay?" Luke said as he and Sarah looked over at Clementine.

"I-I'm surprised." Clementine admitted getting up. "Are you sure you wanna play with us?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and the three of them began stacking up dominoes on the table.

"Uh…Sarah?"

"Hm?"

"I'm…uh…I'm really sorry about what I said about Nick yesterday. It was too soon." Clementine said slowly, it being a couple of years since she apologized to anybody. "I forgot I actually liked you…as a friend I mean."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I threw all of that stuff at you." apologized Sarah.

"You're forgiven." They all went back to stacking dominoes, only for Clementine to shake the table and send the dominoes crashing down.

"Will you stop doing that!?" Luke said in frustration. "You've been doing that for the past hour!"

"It's fun when you get mad!" Clementine giggled. "Okay, I promise I'll stop this time for real."

They played for a while more it was time for dinner. After dinner, Clementine decided to question Luke in his bedroom. "Hey, Lukey Pookie."

"Please don't call me that." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Too bad, Skywalker. I wanna talk to you about…" Clementine looked over to the side quickly and then whispered into his ear. "…Nick…"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he's okay?"

"What? Are you worried about him?" Luke raised a brow. He doubted Clementine cared for Nick at all to be honest after what happened when they first met.

"No. You knew that answer before I even said anything." Clementine shook her head. "I was just seeing what you thought about Nick's survival skills. Do you think he's safe? You know, seeing as he's your best friend and everything."

"I hope so." confessed the brunette. "I doubt he went back to the shed in the woods and he doesn't have a gun to my knowledge."

"True, true." nodded Clementine. "Nick's probably a walker or starving to death."

"Don't say things like that! Maybe he found somewhere to stay or he found a new group!"

"Yeah, a new group of walker friends." she smirked.

Luke looked upset, but didn't say anything. To be honest, he couldn't find a good agreement against it. Deep down, if Nick didn't find a group or a place to stay, he'd most likely die from hunger or get bitten. Nick obviously wasn't coming back anytime soon and he was worried about his best friend. Why the hell did he have to have sex with Carlos's daughter of all people?! As protective as Carlos was of Sarah, didn't it provide him of the huge clue that Carlos would flip if Nick's hotheaded ass dated her, let alone had sex with her? Was he crazy or something?

"Well I'll see ya later, Skywalker." said Clementine waving good-bye to Luke before leaving.

The next day everybody had gone off. Carlos had went off looking for Nick and everybody else was off fishing. Rebecca had only left to get out of the house so Alvin went with her down to the river. It was just Clementine and Sarah in the house. Now that everybody was gone and Sarah was talking to her, the two decided to make the best of it. Clementine taught Sarah how to properly hold a gun, they took pictures of each other, and the two jumped on the bed for a while until Sarah noticed something out the window.

"Hey look, Luke's back!"

"Just Luke?" The younger girl peeked outside. That was odd. Why was just Luke coming back? Why not the others? Had something happened? Clementine headed downstairs and saw Sarah peeking from around the corner. "What are you standing there for? Let him in."

"That's not Luke." she whispered.

"The hell? What do you mean that's not Luke?"

"I thought it was, but I got a good look at him."

"For real?"

"I think I know who it is!" Sarah looked scared.

"Well who is it?"

"I-I-I can't remember his name. You have to make him go away!" Sarah looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Calm down, bitch. First off, I'm the child here. You're older than me. As a matter of fact, _you_ should be protecting _me_ from whoever that is outside."

"Please, Clementine!" the raven begged. "You have to! Nick isn't here to…to…"

Sarah was about to cry again. Clementine quickly spoke up. "Oh please don't cry! I'll check the damn door. Just shut the fuck up and go away. Go hide somewhere! Nick's horny ass would want you safe!"

Sarah nodded, wiping her eyes and ran off to go hide. As she heard talking downstairs, she was finally able to pin the name. It was Carver, the man that they had all been running from for quite some time now. She was actually glad that Nick wasn't here and Clementine was. He wouldn't recognize Clementine, but he would Nick. But wait a minute, what if they had caught Nick and they had tortured him until they had given up their location? She could feel the tears creeping, but she had to keep quiet for her and Clementine's sakes.

When Carver had found her picture, she could have fainted, but thankfully he seemed to be satisfied about everything and left. Soon Clementine came back for her. "Sarah, he's gone."

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"I think so. I have a feeling he's coming back. I wonder what the asshole wanted." Clementine rubbed her chin.

MEANWHILE

Nick had gotten used to living at the ski resort with Matthew and his group. Everybody there was pretty alright and he was pretty much free to do as he pleased. He usually spent his time helping out with repairs and helping Matthew keep a lookout for walkers and strangers. Deep down he was hoping that his group would come by, but knew any chance of that was pretty slim. The group had gotten used to living in the cabin and with a river nearby, they had a good supply of food coming in. Perhaps Sarah wouldn't put up with Carlos's shit anymore and would come running his way any second now.

He shook his head. There was no chance of that happening. Sarah loved her dad and wouldn't live his side, not even for her boyfriend. With him being her last family member, he could understand her wanting to be around him. Nick then thought about his Uncle Pete. Even though he did get on his nerves, he did miss him. Besides he was the last family member he had left and he had been the father figure that had always been there for him. Even though they had given each other shit over the years, they still cared about each other and each other's safety. Was Pete thinking about him? Was he worried about him?

"You alright man?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Nick said absentmindly. "I was just thinking about my uncle."

"I see." Matthew looked at the clouds. "Looks like a storm's coming soon."

"I thought so." said Nick looking up at the clouds. "We'd better put more wood up on the windows or something before a branch or some shit comes flying through."

"Yeah. We'd better tell Kenny and the others we need to put some more wood up then."

"I'll stay here. You go ahead and tell him."

"You sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then. I'll be back." Matthew headed back while Nick went back to his thoughts. After a few minutes of alone time, he heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't Nicolas Daughter Fucking Cage!" Nick nearly shat himself, but not quite. It was Clementine and Luke approaching him on the bridge. Without thinking he pointed a gun at them.

"Whoa man! Don't point that shit at us!" Luke put up his hands. "We're your friends here!"

"S-sorry." Nick put down his gun. "Where's Sarah?"

"Oh, don't worry about Sarah. You need to be worrying about Carlos." smirked Clementine. "Luckily for you, he's way back there and can't see your daughter fucking ass."

"I'm gonna be sick." He looked as if he was about to throw up and he felt like it too.

"Nice to see you too, mother fucker." Clementine rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna die…he's gonna kill me." Nick turned pale.

"He's not going to…"

"Nick…"

"AH!" Nick turned around and pulled the trigger and shot Matthew. Everybody's eyes got wide as Matthew went over the bridge and fell. "Oh shit."

"Nick, you just..." Before Luke could finish his sentence, Nick had took off running.

"Who the hell was he?" Clementine said peering into the river.

"I don't know, but we'd better get the others." Luke went back a little farther on the bridge and waved the others to come onto the bridge. Clementine just shook her head as she looked towards where Nick had ran off. Nick just couldn't escape misfortune these days, could he? From the looks of it, he was heading to the resort farther ahead. This day was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
